


Про завтрак и не только

by fioletova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, kid!Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioletova/pseuds/fioletova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ в шести сценах по заявке: Грег Лестрейд - учитель химии в школе Шерлока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про завтрак и не только

Сцена первая. 

Утро. Завтрак. Входит Шерлок – в пижаме, но это не самое примечательное в его внешнем виде. Майкрофт, свернув газету, откладывает ее в сторону. Шерлок с неодобрением смотрит на тарелку перед собой.  
– Опять овсянка, – говорит он и морщится. – Я же говорил, что хочу бекон!  
– Бекон вреден для здоровья.  
– Вреден, если тебе под сорок, – говорит Шерлок.  
Майкрофт улыбается и изучает легкий ожог у Шерлока на скуле.  
– Будешь оперировать заведомо ложными фактами? – спрашивает он. Ему даже нравятся эти утренние перепалки с Шерлоком, но сегодня тот явно не в настроении.  
– Ложные всего на пять лет, – говорит Шерлок и внимательнее смотрит на тарелку. – Овсянка с сахаром?  
– С сахаром, – кивает Майкрофт. Тогда Шерлок берет ложку, но решает сделать последний залп:  
– Мне двенадцать лет, а ты все пытаешься подсластить пилюлю. Будто сахар не вреден для здоровья, – говорит он.  
Майкрофт снова улыбается.  
– Я попрошу миссис Хадсон, чтобы в следующий раз она сварила просто на воде.  
Шерлок, прищурившись, смотрит на него. Наконец, он приходит к неутешительному для себя выводу.  
– Лучше бы я был старшим братом.  
– Безусловно, – тут же соглашается Майкрофт, – я бы с куда большей радостью взрывал реактивы в библиотеке, чем препирался с тобой из-за овсянки.  
Шерлоку все-таки хватает совести покраснеть.  
– В гараже, – говорит он. – Ты же знаешь, что после того раза я ничего больше не взрываю в библиотеке. 

Сцена вторая.

Майкрофт у себя в кабинете. Входит Антея, чтобы сообщить, что приехал премьер-министр.  
– Пригласите его сюда, – говорит Майкрофт.  
Он достает из ящичка графин с виски. Сам Майкрофт не пьет до обеда, но новости сегодня такие, что премьер-министру может потребоваться поддержка не только Майкрофта.  
Разговор начинается плохо и все тридцать минут остается таким же. Под конец премьер-министр говорит, что Майкрофт – его единственная надежда. Майкрофт уже потерял счет людям, для которых он – единственная надежда.  
Тут сверху слышится оглушительный взрыв. В окнах дребезжат стекла. Премьер-министр падает на пол и закрывает голову руками.  
– Майкрофт, осторожнее! Это покушение! – кричит он в панике.  
Но Майкрофт знает, что это не покушение.  
– Антея, зайдите ко мне, пожалуйста, – говорит он в телефонную трубку и садится за стол. – Вот вам письмо на имя директора, отвезите сегодня же в школу Шерлока. Я хочу, чтобы там разобрались с тем, что учитель химии уже в пятый раз позволяет Шерлоку случайно вынести из кабинета опасные реактивы. И да, – добавляет он, – поднимите премьер-министра с пола и проводите его домой. Не спорьте, если он будет говорить, что на него пытались совершить покушение. 

Сцена третья. 

Утро. Завтрак. Входит Шерлок – он опять в пижаме. Но сегодня не собирается завтракать.  
– Майкрофт, – говорит он громким голосом, – Майкрофт, ты – упырь!  
Майкрофт, промокнув губы салфеткой, интересуется:  
– И что навело тебя на эти мысли?  
– Лестрейда уволили.  
– Лестрейда?  
– Это мой учитель химии! Единственный вменяемый человек в этой школе. Относительно вменяемый.  
На столе стынет овсянка на воде и без сахара.  
– Ты разрушаешь все, к чему прикоснешься, – тем же тоном продолжает Шерлок. Майкрофт думает, что этот разговор прошел бы лучше, потрудись Шерлок одеться к завтраку. У двери миссис Хадсон прижимает руки к груди и смотрит так, что Майкрофту даже не надо гадать о ее мыслях: "Упадок, полный упадок нравов. Семейные ценности больше ничего не значат в этом доме". Овсянка становится все холоднее с каждой минутой.  
– Шерлок, – начинает Майкрофт, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку. На сегодня у него назначены три встречи, и получится некрасиво, если из коридора будет фоном доноситься: "Майкрофт, ты – упырь" и "Полный упадок нравов". – Я готов пересмотреть свое отношение, но премьер-министр до сих пор с ужасом вспоминает свой визит к нам.  
Шерлок фыркает.  
– Любой имбецил отличил бы звук взрыва, вызванного детонированием тротила, от взрыва, вызванного поджогом концентрированного водорода в замкнутом пространстве.  
– Возможно, – говорит Майкрофт, – но масштаб разрушений примерно одинаков. И ты забываешь о влиянии резких звуков на психику.  
– Детали, – говорит Шерлок. Вид у него совершенно независимый и явно указывающий на то, что Майкрофту не удастся отвертеться от изначальной темы. – Я требую, чтобы ты вернул Лестрейда и не лез в мои дела.  
Майкрофт улыбается. Он складывает ладони домиком.  
– Хорошо. Давай обсудим это, как взрослые люди. Что я получу взамен?  
Шерлок вздергивает подбородок.  
– Я не стану говорить людям, что ты упырь. Пусть они сами об этом догадываются.  
– Мало.  
– И перестану играть на скрипке в субботу утром.  
– Маме нравилось, что ты музицируешь.  
– Перестану играть на скрипке в субботу утром возле твоей спальни.  
Майкрофт улыбается.  
– Хорошо, – говорит он, – считай, что мы договорились. 

Сцена четвертая.

Школа. Майкрофт идет по коридору, отстукивая каждый шаг ударом зонтика. Сегодня суббота. У него хорошее настроение.  
Вдруг открывается дверь одного из кабинетов, и в коридор выходит мужчина. Он держит в руках объемную коробку, из которой корчат колбы, какие-то бумаги, непонятные палки с отметками.  
– Простите, – кричит он, заметив Майкрофта. – Вы не могли бы мне помочь?  
У Майкрофта еще семь минут до встречи с директором школы, поэтому он отвечает:  
– Конечно.  
– Последите, пожалуйста, за коробкой. Я еще раз проверю, не забыл ли чего.  
У мужчины очень приятное, даже красивое лицо. Глядя на него, Майкрофту хочется продолжить светскую беседу.  
– Переносите вещи в новый кабинет?  
Мужчина усмехается.  
– Если бы. Последний день в этой школе. – Протянув руку, он представляется: – Грег Лестрейд. Я преподавал здесь химию.  
Майкрофту не раз приходилось сталкиваться с трудными, неловкими ситуациями.  
– Майкрофт, – говорит он, решив опустить фамилию.  
– Просто Майкрофт?  
– Да. Это вас удивляет?  
Лестрейд качает головой.  
– Что вы, после года работы в этой школе меня не удивляет уже ничего.  
– Вот как?  
Лестрейд рассеянно улыбается, будто вспоминает что-то хорошее.  
– Не поймите неправильно, – говорит он. – Мне тут нравилось. Ребята были хорошие, некоторые, как Шерлок Холмс, даже гении.  
Майкрофт снимает перчатки и убирает одну в карман, вторую мнет в руках.  
– Шерлок Холмс?  
– Вы его знаете?  
– Был знаком с его родителями, – уклончиво говорит Майкрофт. – Я слышал, что он трудный ребенок.  
Лестрейд смеется.  
– Что вы. Не труднее любого гения. К нему нужно было найти подход. Жалко, что я так и не узнаю, чем закончилась его подготовка к школьному конкурсу.  
Майкрофт чувствует, что не стоит повторять за Лестрейдом каждую фразу. Тем более, что тот и сам готов сообщить ему всю нужную информацию.  
– Он пытался изобрести плавучее средство, которое работало бы на водороде, а водород хотел добывать из воды. Не знаю только, зачем ему все это надо.  
Страшное озарение нисходит на Майкрофта.  
– Я слышал, что он всегда хотел стать пиратом.  
– Да? – Лестрейд улыбается. Майкрофту очень нравится, как он улыбается. – Что ж, ему подходит. 

Сцена пятая. 

Снова школа. Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как Майкрофт был здесь в первый раз.  
– Майкрофт! – говорит Лестрейд, увидев его. – Это снова вы! Опять с проверкой?  
– Увы, – отвечает Майкрофт. – Как ваша работа?  
– Как видите, – смеется Лестрейд. Его не уволили. Для этого потребовался всего лишь один разговор с директором. Майкрофт до сих пор думает, стоит ли сообщать Грегу, что все эти неприятности начались из-за него.  
– Как дела у Шерлока Холмса? – спрашивает Майкрофт.  
– Вы не поверите, он выиграл на школьном конкурсе. Права, уплыл недалеко.  
Майкрофт улыбается – все это он и сам знает. Но нужно поддержать беседу. Каждый раз ему кажется, что он слишком навязчив и что Лестрейд не указывает на это из одной лишь вежливости. Но Майкрофт позволяет себе эти визиты, как маленькие слабости. В конце концов, у каждого человека есть слабости. Майкрофт слишком умен, чтобы считать себя сверхчеловеком.  
Он замечает, что Лестрейд смотрит на него исподтишка, будто хочет о чем-то спросить.  
– Да?  
– Я хотел спросить... Нет, – Лестрейд качает головой. – Это глупости. Не обращайте внимания.  
Но Майкрофт чувствует, что должен настоять.  
– Грег, – говорит он, понимая, что это первый раз, когда он назвал Лестрейда по имени.  
– Черт, – тот смотрит в сторону и ерошит волосы. – Майкрофт. Я хотел сказать... Я знаю, что ты – брат Шерлока. Шерлок сообщил мне об этом почти сразу же. И я знаю, что все так тогда получилось. Наверное, я дурак, но я хотел спросить – может быть, поужинаем как-нибудь?  
Майкрофт молча сглатывает. Лестрейд, сунув руки в карманы, мнется с ноги на ногу, будто хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Этого никак нельзя допустить.  
– Вы приглашаете меня на свидание? – улыбается Майкрофт.  
Лестрейд кивает.  
– Да, – говорит он, – приглашаю. На свидание. Черт...  
Майкрофт берет его за руку, хотя этого уже не требуется. Грегу и без того очевиден его положительный ответ. 

Сцена шестая. 

Утро. Завтрак. Шерлок опять в пижаме.  
За столом сидят Майкрофт и Грег. У последнего виноватый вид.  
– Я все-таки его учитель, – говорит Грег.  
– Через два месяца его переведут в следующий класс, а еще через год он поступит в университет, – сообщает Майкрофт. Повернувшись к Шерлоку, добавляет: – Садись за стол. Завтрак стынет.  
У двери миссис Хадсон прижимает руки к груди. "Позор, какой позор! Ведь Шерлоку всего двенадцать лет".  
Шерлок, будто прочитав ее мысли, говорит:  
– Ты не подумал, как это скажется на моем моральном и нравственном развитии, если за завтраком я буду видеть твоих друзей, которые готовы поддержать тебя в любую минуту, если не дня, то ночи точно? А Лестрейд, к тому же, мой учитель.  
Лестрейд, поперхнувшись чаем, начинает кашлять.  
Майкрофт багровеет лицом.  
– Шерлок!  
– Я всего лишь пытаюсь оценить, какие последствия это может оказать на неокрепшую психику.  
– Твоя окрепла, когда я помогал тебе выкапывать череп три месяца назад! – говорит Майкрофт строгим тоном. – Ты смущаешь Грега. И он не просто друг!  
– Да? – Шерлок садится на свое место. – Стоит рассчитывать на частые визиты?  
– Грег был так любезен, что принял мое предложение, – говорит Майкрофт, повернувшись к Лестрейду. – И я требую, чтобы ты относился к нему со всем возможным уважением.  
– Давай обсудим это, как взрослые люди, – кивает Шерлок. – Что я получу взамен?  
Майкрофт поворачивается к двери и, решившись, объявляет:  
– Миссис Хадсон, прошу внести бекон!

Конец!


End file.
